


Space And Time Can't Keep Us Apart--A Series of AUs

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of AUs (some short, some not) where Dean and Cas are together, get together, or are meant to be. (See author notes for specifics.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space And Time Can't Keep Us Apart--A Series of AUs

**Author's Note:**

> I did a series of ficlets for some AU prompts on Tumblr, and because most of them were pretty short, I decided to put them all together in one "fic" on AO3. I'll list the prompt before each one. If I do more little AU ficlets like this in the future, I'll probably just add a chapter to this fic with them.
> 
> Also because of this, sorry for my lack of tags. They are incredibly short and not sure they really merit any warnings, but if you notice any, let me know and I'll tag it.

**Prompt from[the-winchesters-and-their-angel](http://the-winchesters-and-their-angel.tumblr.com/): "Dean/Cas - High School - go go go! :3" ([Tumblr post](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/84346318963/dean-cas-high-school-go-go-go-3)):**

 

"Cas? What are you doing in here? This is detention."

Cas comes and sits down next to Dean, scooting his desk so it’s a little closer, the teacher on duty doesn’t seem to mind or care, too involved in his game on his phone, so he scoots it more so it’s right up next to Dean’s.

"I know. I’m supposed to be in here."

"But… you never get in trouble. Ever. You’re like every teacher’s favorite because you always do what you’re supposed to."

Castiel shrugs. “I guess I didn’t this time. I didn’t want you to be in here alone.”

Dean’s face goes soft. “Cas, you got in trouble for me?”

Cas nods, and Dean’s mouth curls in a grin. He takes Cas’s hand in his and grips it tight and squeezes it before bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of it.

Cas blushes and ducks his head, then turns to look at the teacher, still engaged with whatever is on his phone, and leans in to give Dean a quick peck on the lips.

The teacher doesn’t say a word about their desks next to each other or their fingers intertwined between them as they both work on homework and read.

* * *

 

**Prompt from[reapingwithjoy](http://reapingwithjoy.tumblr.com/): "Destiel, band AU" ([Tumblr post](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/84333975833/destiel-band-au)):**

 

 

The last thing Dean needs right now is to develop a crush on his bass player, but if he’s being honest with himself (which is very rare) it moved past crush two tours ago. But you know, spending all of your time on a tour bus with the same people either leads to love or hate, and love is the better option if he supposes.

They’re at a stop at a gas station in some podunk little town on the way to Chicago, the twentieth stop on their 130 stop US tour, and it’s only him and Cas still on the bus, the rest of the band stretching their legs, getting food, etc. Maybe he should just tell Cas now before it gets anymore awkward between them because he knows Cas can tell because Cas has been side-eyeing him more than usual and even Sam has asked what was up between them.

Funny enough though, it’s Cas that confronts him.

"Dean, what’s going on? Are you mad at me about something? Why have you been avoiding me?"

"No, Cas, I’m not mad, and I’m… sorry. I’ve just been… look, Cas, I don’t want this to get weird between us, and I’m doing my best to keep it to myself but… I like you, Cas."

"I like you too, Dean."

Dean laughs, stands up so he and Cas are face to face in the middle of the bus. “No, Cas, I mean, I like you as in I have feelings for you… romantic feelings… I think.”

"Oh."

"Look, I just wanted to be up front about it. I’m trying to get over them and ignore them, so that’s why I’ve been… weird and off lately. I’m sorry."

Cas takes a step closer. “What if I don’t what you to get over them or ignore them?”

"You don’t?"

"No. I don’t."

"Oh?"

"Because I don’t want to get over and ignore mine either."

* * *

 

**Prompt from Anonymous: "DeanCas, professors, go! :)" ([Tumblr post](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/84332647508/deancas-professors-go)):**

 

"I stand by what I said, Professor Winchester. I may not be quite as familiar with certain aspects of that field of study as you are, but I don’t believe that interpretation would be backed by academia at large."

Professor Winchester grins. “Are you saying you don’t think I can prove the two male characters have actually been in love with each other and are having an affair just because it’s not written that way?”

"I didn’t say that. I think you’ll try to prove it with everything you got; doesn’t mean it’ll be accepted as a valid interpretation."

"Come on, Cas," he says, leaning forward more across the desk into Cas’s space, "you know they love each other. You can read the sexual tension between the lines. You can feel it in the air all around them, like there’s some invisible barrier keeping them apart and all they want is to break through it. Can’t you feel it?"

Cas swallows, looking up to where Dean’s face is inches above his own, “You have a point, Dean.”

Dean smiles, “Care to continue this debate over dinner tonight, Professor Novak? Maybe we can relieve some of that… tension.”

Cas nods, calmly gets up and shuts and locks his office door. “I think we can relive some of that tension right now, actually.”

* * *

 

**Prompt from[literatec](http://literatec.tumblr.com/): "DeanCas, Renaissance faire, please!" ([Tumblr post](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/84297656013/deancas-renaissance-faire-please)):**

 

"This costume is incredibly uncomfortable, Dean. I know you insisted on authenticity but wool in the summer is not ideal. Also… if we’re going for realistic, I don’t believe they had swords of that size back then."

"Are you questioning the length of my sword, Cas?"

"If I were, would you challenge me to a duel?"

"Logically."

"I accept, but I would prefer we use… other swords."

"Cas… did you just… Castiel Novak did you just use an innuendo?"

"Logically."

"Cas, you’re right. No need to be authentic. Let’s get you out of that costume. Right now. Off."

* * *

 

**Prompt from Anonymous: "Dean/Cas, met online and started dating, meeting for the first time in person?" ([Tumblr post](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/84296934783/dean-cas-met-online-and-started-dating-meeting-for)):**

 

Dean is decidedly nervous as he sits in the cafe, waiting for what he is pretty sure is the love of his life to arrive; pretty sure because they haven’t actually met in person yet.

Oh they’ve talked and chatted and texted and skyped (although that took awhile because Cas didn’t quite know how that worked) and emailed and even exchanged some hand-written letters old-school style, but this is the first time they’ll be meeting face to face and even though he  _knows_  it’s just a technicality at this point (because he and Cas have shared everything they could with each other and know each other so well after a year of long distance dating), he’s still anxious.

But, all of that anxiety melts away when he sees Cas walk through the door, approach his table, and say with the sincerest, most fond voice,

"Hello, Dean."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
